


How will I leave when my limbs are broken?

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [9]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How will I leave when my limbs are broken?

As Albedo begins his familiar rant, Julie just rolls her eyes heavenwards, takes a deep breath, and prays for patience. She doesn't give him the benefit of having her rapt attention this time, not when it's the same old song and dance she's been listening to for the past how many months.   
  
The minutes go by, and when Albedo gives no indication of winding down Julie can't help but smile wryly. Not even Ben on his worst day would be able to maintain a monologue for that length. Clearly this is an indication of the galvan's personality and not something he picked up from being human.  
  
"And _another_ thing, your specie's synapses are delayed by several nanoseconds to the-" Albedo finally gives pause, those bright red eyes narrowing at the dark-haired girl, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" he demands, a crimson flush on his face from his ranting, his fists planted firmly on his hips.   
  
"Not really," she shrugs, "But it's nothing I haven't heard you say before."  
  
"Oh my _apologies_ ," he seethes, "I shall take care to come up with a more original means of expressing my severe handicap! Or perhaps I shall go on an entirely new tirade altogether! I'm sure I can find several failings about _you_!"  
  
The threat doesn't faze her. Again, Julie rolls her eyes heavenwards, takes a deep breath, and prays for strength this time. "That would actually be a slight improvement to your whining."  
  
The scowl on Albedo's face deepens, "I do not _whine_!"  
  
"That's funny because ever since your failed attempt to use me as bait for Ben, all you've ever _done_ is whine," Julie muses, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Be careful, human, I could have destroyed you at any time!"  
  
"And yet I'm still here," she challenges.  
  
"You will rue the day you insulted me, Julie Yamamoto!! When I change back and regain my mental faculties, then you will pay!"  
  
"At the rate you're going, it sounds like that will never happen."  
  
The galvan sputters incoherently in rage for a few moments while his gaze darts between a spanner and a screwdriver. Julie isn't worried. On top of Albedo's single-minded desire to destroy her ex-boyfriend, he also had poor aim. She lets out a soft, long-suffering sigh and walks towards the fuming Albedo.  
  
Her hands close over his, the touch stilling him into stunned silence. She feels him lightly try to tug his hands free but she holds fast. "I won't make any claims that humans have the same intellectual capacity as a galvan. But you need to stop using the fact that you're in Ben's body as a crutch whenever you fail. If you can't even do that then you'll never be able to restore yourself."  
  
Albedo blinks at her, the angry furrow of his pale brows smoothing out, briefly, before they knit together in mild, uncomfortable confusion. "If... no, _when_ I restore myself, will... will you still acknowledge me?"  
  
And now it's Julie's turn to blink in confusion.


End file.
